I Know Something You Don't
by sparklegirl18
Summary: Thirteen year-old Jera Mason leaves her home to live with her Aunt in New York after an unfortunate accident. After she moves in, boredom sets in and Jera leaves to explore, but when she thought she wanted some excitement, this wasn't exactly what she meant.


**This is an idea that I've had for a while now except it didn't include the Percy Jackson series in the slightest, I just now incorporated that into the story. Lets just hope that this version turns out better than the one that I have written down on paper, and that I actually finish it this time! Well here's a new story by yours truly, hope you enjoy reading because I enjoyed writing it! **

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

Chapter 1

Jera's POV

xXFlashbackXx

_I stare at the burning building as emotions run through my body. The anger, pain, guilt and shame bubble up inside of me to the point that I think that I'm going to burst. _

_ I couldn't believe that he had done this! He made the threat, but we are kids! When does anyone ever take us seriously! At fourteen years old he has committed one of the worst crimes that one could do; he set fire to a completely full school gym! All because I didn't give him what he wanted! _

_ The people in the gym were already long gone, and that only fueled my anger further. These people came here fore a basketball camp, not to be burned to death! The two hundred plus kids there all between the ages of 5 through 16 were all way to young to die, and the adults that gave up their day to come help these kids were caught in the crossfires of some stupid boys revenge. Most of them were complete strangers, but some weren't! I knew some of the people that were in there; my little brother and dad was the ones that would matter the most! Tears started making trails down my face. That bastard knew that this would break me!_

_ I swear that the next time that he shows his sorry ass face again then I'm going to shove a rock so hard against his head that he will never wake up and hurt more people ever again. Even though that would make me no better than him, it would at least let me get my own revenge for those poor people. _

_ "Jera? What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Officer Shannon, my best friends mom, behind me. My silent tears turned to sobs as I launched myself into her arms._

_ "He did it! You said that he called off his plan after y'alls warning!" I sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly, trying to comfort me, but I was too far-gone. "You promised! You said that you talked to him and convinced him not to do this! Why did he do this?" I finished on a broken note as my tears ceased to fall, almost as if I had cried my body out of tears._

_ "I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am! We were watching him closely, and he showed no sign that he was going to go through with this." She said to me while pulling away to look into my eyes. "We will find him Jera, but for the time being I don't think that it would be wise for you to remain in Beebe, Arkansas." She said firmly. "Do you have family that you could live with until we find Derek?" I nodded miserably._

_ "My dads sister lives in Manhattan." She smiled at me. _

_ "Then we will give her a call and see if we can arrange something." _

XxEND-FLASHBACKxX

So that's how I found myself living with my aunt in a three-bedroom apartment. I was alone most of the time because my aunt worked a lot, but I didn't mind much. It allowed me to grieve for my dad and brother in privacy, and I think that she was doing the same by burying herself in he work.

The only downside of being alone all the time is that there was really nothing for me to do. I had watched all the TV that I could handle, slept as long as humanly possible, and was now reading a book.

I had read this book along with the whole series, and the series that followed many times before, but never got tired of it. The title of the series was Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the reason I liked it so much was that it made me feel better that someone else (Fictional or not) had a harder life than I did. Even though I knew that it wasn't real, it still had me wishing that I could be apart of it. No one in the book was an outcast, and everyone had friends, and most importantly, a way to fight the troubles that come at me.

Anyways, I was getting increasingly bored with each passing moment, and knew that I had to find something to do before I completely lost my sanity. That's when it occurred to me that I lived in NEW YORK for Christ sake, and haven't even gone outside and explored the city. I just about whacked myself upside the head in stupidity.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoes, and headed out the door, hoping that something would get my attention off my boredom.

TIME SKIP

I was very quickly happy that I had come out and looked around. I knew that New York was going to be very different than Arkansas, but I had always expected it to be a bad kind of different. I saw that I was wrong though. There were so many people on the sidewalk, and cars in the street. It had the stereotypical New York traffic.

The best part though was the shopping! My clothes were the only things that were relatively girly about me so I embraced it. My attitude was usually sarcastic and violate , so I needed some piece of me to be open to others so I wouldn't be some social outcast. So shopping was something that I enjoyed, and it wasn't as if my family couldn't afford it.

So a couple of hours later I had my arms filled with shopping bags, and I was headed home to drop them off. I was going to go to a park of some kind until dark, still not wanting to be bored at the apartment.

I got a taxi and got a ride back, and after running in, throwing the bags on my bed, slipping on my blazed over my flowy tank top to look a bit more put together, I was out the door again walking to the park that I saw on the ride back. I figured I could relax while getting some air at the park. As I walked to the park, I let my mind take in everything that I saw. This area truly was beautiful.

Once I was there I sat on the park bench, pulled out my tablet and began to read my book once more. For who knows how many times, I finished the first, second, and was on the third when I noticed that it was getting late. I slipped my tablet back into my bag and looked up. The sky had a pink hue to it and was getting darker as the time passed. I didn't really want to be out in the streets when it got dark, so I began to walk back.

I was about halfway back when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt as if I was being watched, and like the stupid girl that I was, I stopped and turned around. What I saw made me freeze in my steps. The only way to describe it was monstrous. I had never seen anything like it, but for some reason it looked the slightest bit familiar. Then it clicked and a phrase popped into my head.

**"- Above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers."**

It looked exactly as it was described in Percy Jackson. I was face to face with a hellhound, but that couldn't be true! Could it? I wanted to believe that it was a stupid dream, but the terrorizing fear that was coursing through my veins.

I still hadn't moved, hoping that the hound would lose interest and leave. The creature was still snarling at me, daring me to do something that would make it rip me to shreds, not that it would need a reason.

Suddenly someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into an alley.

"Stay here!" A male voice whispered harshly in my ear before the person went back to the monster and pulled out a pure black sword. The hound lunged at the boy, but he dodged the hellhound and plunged his sword into the creatures flank. The monster howled in pain before exploding in a flurry of golden dust.

The boy sheathed his sword and walked back to where I was curled into a ball, leaning on the side of the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he offered me a hand. I took it gratefully and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Physically, yes, but mentally . . ." I let that comment hang in the air. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that all the events of my favorite books were true.

"So you could see it then." He said, mostly to himself.

I looked at him, finally studying him. He looked to be about thirteen, my age, and had pale skin, black hair that was just barley above his dark brown eyes. He was also wearing all black clothes.

Another phrase suddenly popped into my head.

**"He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes – my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades."**

My head was getting dizzy, and I felt as if I was about to pass out from information overload. I started swaying when Nico grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Whoa don't fall over." He said to me. "I have to take you to Chiron."

"Wait stop!" I said, my head no longer spinning. "I don't even know you," only your character, "And you expect me to go somewhere with you!"

He looked to be getting irritated with me, so I smirked. "Fine, my name is Nico di Angelo," nailed it.

"Jera Mason." I said in reply.

He nodded to me. "Now I am taking you somewhere to talk to someone about what just happened." So it begins. I'm going to camp.

My eyebrows furrowed, "I thought it was just for demigods." I muttered almost inaudibly.

Nico spun around and stared me with wide eyes and I realized that he had heard me. "What?!"

I raised a single eyebrow, challenging him. "What?"

He shook his head and muttered a never mind, realizing that I wasn't going to say anything. "Hey just don't throw up on me." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why would I th-" Suddenly he grabbed me and we ran straight into the alley wall.

I screamed, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I cautiously opened one eye to see an amused Nico looking down at me. I glared at him, and he smirked at me.

I looked around to see that we weren't where we were one minute ago.

Shadow traveling. The answer popped into my head, and I chastised myself for not figuring that out before I screamed bloody murder like a fool.

We were now in a beautiful place. It had cabins, and a lake, like a normal vacation spot, but then I noticed the differences. The people walking around had armor, swords, and other kinds of weapons. With out going into lengthy explanation, it looked exactly like it was described in the first book, except a bit more somber.

"Well Jera Mason," Nico said still smirking. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood!"

**This is the end of the first chapter! I will update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that might be! Well you know the drill, you've read it, and know I want to know what y'alls thoughts were! So Review People!**


End file.
